Support apparatuses of this type are generally known, for example in the form of slatted frames.
For adjusting slatted frames, for example, so-called double drives are known which have a housing, designed as a separate component which is connectable to the slatted frame, and in which two adjustment units are accommodated, one of which is used, for example, for adjusting a back support part, and the other, for adjusting a leg support part of the slatted frame. In the known double drives, the adjustment units are designed as a spindle drive, the drive coupling taking place at a support part, which is to be adjusted, via a coupling lever which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a pivot shaft which is associated with the support part to be adjusted. For adjusting the support part, the spindle nut of the spindle drive presses against the coupling lever, so that the pivot shaft, and thus the support part, swivels. Double drives of this type are known from EP 0372032 A1 and DE 3842078 A1, for example.
A furniture drive designed as a double drive is known from both DE 10017989 C2 and DE 10017979 C2, in which each adjustment unit has an electromotively driven winding device for a traction means, in the form of a cable, belt, or chain, which is connected in the manner of a pulley block to a pivot lever which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to a pivot shaft, which in turn is in operative connection with a support part to be adjusted.
Furniture drives which operate according to a similar principle are also known from DE 3409223 C2, DE 19843259 C1, and EP 1020171 A1.
Furthermore, double drives which operate according to different principles are known from DE 19729282 A1, DE 29811566 U1, and DE 29714746 U1.
An adjustable slatted frame is known from DE 3900384 in which the adjustment of a head support part or leg support part of the slatted frame takes place by means of a pneumatic cylinder.
A gas spring adjustment fitting for slatted frames is known from DE 29602947 U1, in which a cable pull is provided for actuating the gas spring.
A slatted frame is known from DE 3103922 A1 in which the adjustment of an upper body support part, for example, takes place via a windshield wiper motor and a scissor lift.
A double drive is known from EP 1294255 B1 in which the transmission of force from a linear movable drive element to a pivot lever, which is in operative connection with a pivot shaft that is in operative connection with a support part to be adjusted, takes place via a pulley block. Similar furniture drives are also known from FR 2727296, DE 3409223 C2, DE 19843259 C1, GB 2334435, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,948.
In addition, slatted frames are known in which the adjustment apparatus for adjusting a support part is partially or completely integrated into a base body of the slatted frame. In this sense, DE 19962541 C2 (corresponding to EP 1239755 B1, JP 2001-546280, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,922) discloses and describes an electromotively adjustable support apparatus having a first support part which has mutually parallel longitudinal beams, and which in the support apparatus known from the cited publication is formed by a stationary center support part. The known support apparatus also has further support parts, which are adjustable relative to the first support part by a drive means. In the support apparatus known from the cited publication, a first longitudinal beam of the first support part for accommodating the drive means is designed as a hollow profile, wherein the entire drive, including a drive motor, is accommodated in the hollow longitudinal beam. For this reason, the drive motor does not protrude beyond the first longitudinal beam in the vertical direction thereof, so that the support apparatus known from the cited publication has an extremely small installation height. A similar support apparatus is also known from DE 10046751 (corresponding to EP 1239754 B1, JP 2001-547994, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,961,971).
A motor-adjustable support apparatus for a mattress of a bed is known from WO 96/29970, having multiple support parts, following one another in the longitudinal direction of the support apparatus, which are pivotable relative to a first support part via a drive means. The support parts are supported on an outer frame whose profile height is significantly greater than the profile height of the support parts. In the support apparatus known from the cited publication, portions of the outer frame are designed as a hollow profile, and portions of the drive means for adjusting the support parts relative to one another are accommodated in the hollow profile. The drive motor is situated on an inner side of a portion of the outer frame.
A motor-adjustable support apparatus for a mattress of a bed is known from DE 69507158 T2 (corresponding to EP 0788325 B1), having a first support part which has a longitudinal beam, and at least one second support part which is pivotable relative to the first support part via a drive means. In the known support apparatus, the drive motor is situated outside the base area of the support apparatus and is fastened to a frame-like extension of the first support part.
A slatted frame is known from EP 1633219 B1, in which portions of the adjustment apparatus are accommodated in a hollow longitudinal beam, while the drive motor is situated outside the longitudinal beam, and through a recess is in drive connection with the portions of the adjustment apparatus accommodated in the longitudinal beam.
A furniture drive which is provided for adjusting a drawer relative to a body of a cabinet is known from WO 2008/113401, in which the adjustment of the drawer takes place via a flexible toothed rack which is in engagement with a gearwheel.
A slatted frame having an integrated adjustment apparatus is known from DE 10 2008 028586 A1, in which the transmission of force from drive motors of the adjustment apparatus to the support parts to be adjusted takes place via pull cables which are guided over deflection points.
Electromotively adjustable slatted frames generally have an adjustment fitting which is used to transmit the adjustment force from an electric motor or multiple electric motors to the mutually adjustable support parts of the slatted frame. For installing an electromotively adjustable slatted frame, for example a double drive is mounted on the slatted frame in such a way that the adjustment elements of the double drive enter into operative connection with the adjustment fitting of the slatted frame.